


Elrond Saves the Day

by damienbloodmarch



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienbloodmarch/pseuds/damienbloodmarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elrond Saves the Day

"Does anyone want this?" Kayley announced to the air, holding out the coffee pot, filled halfway with cold coffee.

"Who are you offeri-" Lou was cut off by the sound of a crash from the bathroom, followed by the faint jingle of spoons.

Legolas then burst in with a water gun, wearing a leather jacket. Again, followed by the faint jingle of spoons. He threw the gun to the side and pulled out his bow, notched an arrow, and pointed it at the two friends.

"I got the goods. " He said, then proceeded to throw a bag of spoons to the floor in front of them. "Give me the coffee."

"But it's cold." Kayley said, holding the coffee to his peripheral vision, considering she was less than half his height.

He pushed past her before smashing the kitchen window with his elbow and calling down to his father, "It's cold!"

Thranduil for a second had a worried look on his face, and his eyebrows widened in surprise, before he dramatically fainted, and whispered, "Catch me, Legolas."

Legolas then grabbed the cold coffee from Kayley's hand and jumped through the window-door, and through the backporchs screen door, and ran down the stairs. Alas, he tripped over his own feet and proceeded to tumble in the shape of a circle down the stairs. The coffee flew from his hands, across the yard and onto the grass. He was able to glance over to his father to see that before he had hit the ground, a fleet of doves that had come from the forest had caught him mid-fall, saving him from hitting the ground.

Legolas landed on the ground, just in time to see the coffee fly over his head and onto the ground.

"Coffee!" He screamed, reaching out for it, as it splattered onto the dirt and grass.

He looked over to his father, to see him brushing the dirt that had never touched him off of his robes.

"I'm disappointed in you, Legolas. No bedtime boogie tonight." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Legolas refused to give up. His willpower for coffee, and the bedtime boogie, were strong. He grabbed the coffee pot, and attempted to scrounge up any remains of the cold coffee. There was not only horrible tasting coffee in the pot, but dirt, worms and grass. But Legolas still stood strong, refusing to give up. He twirled over to his father with the 'coffee'.

"Here father." He said, confidently.

Thranduil looked at him in disgust. "This is dirt." He stated.

"It is also grass!" Legolas chimed in.

Thranduil held up his elven pimp-hand, and bitch slapped the coffee pot from Legolas' hands. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" He growled.

Legolas held up an index finger. "One who shaves my legs." He said proudly.

"Very well." He said, rubbing his temple. "Pick up the coffee pot. We'll use it for later." He said, and snapped, summoning the same fleet of doves to carry him home.

Some stayed behind to carry Legolas, who bent down to pick up the coffee pot.

Lou looked out the window. "You have to return that coffee pot it isn't yours." He shouted, throwing down a spoon.

Elrond boogied his way into the scene, and caught the spoon mid-air. "Not on my dance floor." He stated, before boogying away.

The fleet of doves encircled Legolas, before carrying him away.

"That's my coffee pot you're taking!" Kayley shouted out the window.

Lou and Kayley turned back to the floor, which was covered in elven spoons. They were very nice.

"We should eat them." Lou stated.

"Yeah." Kayley said.

The end.


End file.
